It's a WorldWide Songfic!
by Nicki1
Summary: Songfic Numero Dos in my Radio Series. Starring.....THE X-MEN AND THE BROTHERHOOD!!! And some guest stars, too. ^_^ R&R peoples, I need da input!!


Disclaimer: Nope, don't own X-Men or Savage Garden or their song Affirmation. :P I'm not THAT rich, you stooges!! I do own Trace, my wonderfully spastic creation. So leave her alone, or the Flaming Green Jello gets to do something for once in its existence. ^_^  
  
Well, read and review!!  
  
  
  
  
  
Trace lay on her back, staring up at the ceiling from her bed. Normally, she would have the radio on full blast. But right now....well, there was enough noise pollution as it was. Kurt had his techno CD on full blast, Evan was listening to the Beach Boys, and Kitty had the Dixie Chicks cranked up..much to Rogue's dismay. Worst of all was Rahne. SHE had a CD of Scotsmen playing bagpipes.  
  
Rogue came into the room, looking absolutely demented. Apparently, she had been pulling at her hair.  
  
"Make....it....stop." she demanded, pointing behind her into the hall.  
  
Trace stood up, stretching her back. "What, are Senor Loco-Chico and Mr. Electromania at it again?"  
  
Rogue glared, obviously in a bad mood. "The music."  
  
Walking over to the wall, Trace grinned. "What an excellent idea." With that said, she placed her palm to the wall and got to work. Within seconds, the sound of outraged voices could be heard as CD players were turned off and radios were turned on. Trace grinned as she set the frequency to 99.1, Bayville High's radio station.  
  
"And that was Linkin Park with their hit, 'In The End'," the DJ finished saying. Rogue threw a pillow at Trace, furious that she had missed, in her opinion, one of the few good songs the school station played. "Now for a little-played song in our stack....Savage Garden with, 'Affirmation'."  
  
In her room, Kitty smiled happily as the DJ announced the song. She walked out into the hall, using her hairbrush as a microphone.  
  
Kitty: I believe the sun should never set upon an argument.  
  
[Cut to: Amara enters the hall, this being one of the ONLY songs she knows the words to.]  
  
Amara: I believe we place our happiness in other people's hands.  
  
[Cut to: Kurt boogies into the hall, munching on some Doritos as he sings.]  
  
Kurt: I believe that junk food tastes so good because it's bad for you!  
  
[Trace pokes her head out into the hall and snags some of Kurt's Doritos, smiling cutely as he gives her his best pouty-face. Cut to: Bobby and Ray in the living room, as Bobby grins at Ray mockingly.]  
  
Bobby: I believe your parents did the best job they knew how to do. [Freezes Ray's legs to the floor.] HA!!  
  
[Cut to: Jubilee lies on the couch, flipping through a magazine, bored as heck.]  
  
Jubilee: I believe that beauty magazines promote low self esteem.  
  
[Cut to: Sam in his room, posing in front of his mirror and smiling while he flexes his somewhat-existing muscles.]  
  
Sam: I believe I'm loved when I'm completely by myself alone.  
  
[Cut to: The living room, where Ray smirks at Bobby.]  
  
Ray: I believe in Karma what you give is what you get returned. [zaps Bobby, laughing evilly.]  
  
[Cut to: Scott, sitting by the window, watching Jean drive off with Duncan.] . Scott: I believe you can't appreciate real love until you've been burned.  
  
[Cut to: The Brotherhood house, where Lance sits on his butt as he tries to watch old Cheers reruns.]  
  
Lance: I believe the grass is no more greener on the other side.  
  
[Cut to: Trace's room, where she looks sadly at a picture of her dad.]  
  
Trace: I believe you don't know what you've got until you say goodbye.  
  
[Cut to: The Brotherhood kitchen, where Pietro flips through the newspaper really really fast, munching on whole coffee beans.]  
  
Pietro: I believe you can't control or choose your--  
  
Todd: [Chokes on his pop, shoves the Speed-Demon, who chokes on a bean.] Hey, keep it G, you foo!!!!  
  
Pietro: [Scowls.] Says who?  
  
((AN: SAYS ME!!! xP))  
  
[Thunder and lightning ensue as Fred continues the song, whilst eating a burrito.]  
  
((AN: xD Take THAT Quickie! BEAN BURRITO!!!!))  
  
Fred: I believe that trust is more important than monogamy.  
  
Todd:[Snorts pop out of his nose.] Like some foo would marry you, yo!  
  
[Cut to: Trace walks through the hallway, nearly bumping into a staring Kurt.]  
  
Trace: [Smiles.] I believe your most attractive features are your heart and soul.  
  
[Kurt smiles back, getting a cute look on his face. Rogue comes up behind the two cuties and puts her arms around them, smiling for once in her life.]  
  
Rogue: I believe that family is worth more than money or gold.  
  
[Cut to: Some location in Bayville, where Risty AKA Mystique flips through a collection of fake IDs while tapping her feet to the music.]  
  
Mystique: I believe the struggle for financial freedom is unfair.  
  
[Cut to: The Brotherhood living room, where Todd now hops around to block Lance's view of the TV.]  
  
Todd: I believe the only ones who disagree are millionaires!  
  
[Lance flicks a rubber band at Frog-boy, laughing evilly. Cut to: The backyard, where Tabby throws her bombs at a rundown shed.]  
  
Tabby: I believe in Karma what you give is what you get returned. [Ducks as a piece of plywood comes flying at her head.]  
  
[Cut to: The front yard of the X-Mansion, where Roberto and Amara are flirting shamelessly.]  
  
Roberto: [Leans in to kiss her.] I believe you can't appreciate real love until you've been burned.... [Amara fires up, burning him.] OW!!  
  
[Rahne runs around the yard, extremely bored.]  
  
Rahne: I believe the grass is no more greener on the other side!  
  
[Cut to: Hank, sitting in his lab, sniffing slightly as he looks at a picture of his very fist microscope.]  
  
Hank: I believe you don't know what you've got until you say goodbye. [Sobs.]  
  
[Cut to: Storm sits in the kitchen with Logan, sipping a cup of tea.]  
  
Storm: I believe forgiveness is the key to your unhappiness.  
  
[Logan goes over a map of Canadian backroads, singing more to himself than to anyone else.]  
  
Logan: I believe that wedded bliss negates the need to be undressed.  
  
[Storm stares at him in shock, nearly spilling her tea all over. Jamie runs through the kitchen singing loudly, with several other Jamies following close behind.]  
  
Jamies: I believe that God does not endorse TV evangelists!  
  
[Storm faints in shock, whilst Logan and the Jamies look at her funny. Cut to: Jean in Duncan's car, changing the radio station while she wishes she was somewhere else....preferably with Scott.]  
  
Jean: I believe in love surviving death into eternity.  
  
Duncan: [Gives Jean a weird look.] Ooookay....  
  
[Cut to: The Cerebro room, where Professor X is having a conversation with an old friend, telepathically.]  
  
Prof. X: I believe in Karma what you give is what you get returned.  
  
[Cut to: Magneto, sitting in a dark corner of....somewhere.]  
  
Magneto: I believe you can't appreciate real love until you've been burned. [Laughs as he mentally sees Xavier's reaction.]  
  
[Cut to: Some undisclosed location, where Magneto's newest buddies, Pyro, Colossus, Sabretooth, and Gambit, sit around. ....Gambit's dancing oddly.]  
  
Gambit: Ah believe th' grass is no more greener on th' other side!  
  
[Sabretooth jumps up and threateningly thrusts his clenched fist in front of Gambit's face.]  
  
Sabretooth: [Growls.] I believe you don't know what you've got until you say goodbye.  
  
Gambit: [Looks at the fist.] Ah'm guessin' you mean my life, eh mon ami?  
  
Sabretooth: [Grins.] Yup.  
  
[Cut to: The X-Mansion, in Rogue and Trace's room. Rogue makes a face as the others turn their CDs back on.]  
  
Rogue: They never learn....  
  
Trace: [Grins.] Hey, if you can't beat 'em....  
  
Rogue: [Grins back.] Join 'em.  
  
[The girls turn up their stereo full blast to Linkin Park, giving each other a high five.]  
  
Trace+Rogue: Boo yeah!!  
  
Rogue: [Blinks.] That was freaky.... 


End file.
